In Regards to Shion Kaito
by Zerolr
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring our lovable Ice cream-loving vocaloid. Each one-shot will feature different pairings. A must read for any dire-hard Kaito fan. Rating vary per story T-M.
1. Oni to Musume

**Author Notes**

_In Regards to Shion Kaito_ are a series of one-shots. They all consist of different settings and universes, with different pairings and relationships. But in the end they all involve one person: Shion Kaito. The following one-shots are all story ideas that I have that don't really have a chance of becoming chapter fics. Perhaps some will, perhaps some won't. I will not promise anything. But enjoy them as they are, I dedicate all these stories to Kaito fans anywhere, that need their quick fix on stories that feature the awesomeness that is Kaito.

Reviews are welcome, but not necessary. Enjoy little chickies~

- Zerolr -

* * *

><p><strong>Story Infomation<strong>

Title: The Daughter and the Demon

Rating: G

Pairing: Kaito/Miku

Universe: Feudal Era Japan

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, a small quaint Edo village lived in fear of a terrible demon that lived in the edge of the woods. The daughter of a blacksmith, Miku Hatsune grew up hearing about those stories. One day, while she was picking medicinal herbs for her father, she became lost in the woods.<em>

_She ran into a blue haired demon draped in a long decorative silken kosode pulling water from a fresh water lagoon. Instead of being overcome by fear, she was taken aback by his beauty..._

* * *

><p><strong>The Daughter and the Demon<strong>

* * *

><p>The young woman was mesmerized by what she saw, forgetting completely that she had walked into forbidden ground. She had wandered into the sacred spring protected by the ogre, the <em>oni,<em> that lives in this forest.

But he doesn't look _kowai_, he isn't scary at all... she thought.

But observing more, she noted that the demon had long claws and two tiny horns protruding from his forehead, it was mostly hidden by the long blue cerulean bangs that draped his face nearly hiding his eyes.

His gaze was cautious, but she caught a sense of misery and loneliness.

"I-I'm lost," she stuttered clutching her basket.

He remained silent and then bent down in order to resume collecting water into his wash basin.

"I was wondering if you can help me..."

More silence.

Just then she felt a tug. She jumped out of sudden fright as she wasn't expecting anything to sneak up from behind. That and because she was in the presence of a demon. She was starting to feel jumpy. When Miku turned around to look and see who it was, she saw an adolescent boy that appeared close to her age.

Blonde and blue eyes, with three fox tails and ears. A playful kitsune demon.

He gave her large mischievous grin and grabbed her hand.

"Kai-nii, Kai-nii!" he tugged her towards the blue demon.

"Let go of me!" she whined pulling back in her hand in the opposite direction.

"Why don't we play with her, Kai-nii?" he asked.

"Len, let go of her," he chastised.

Miku noticed how sharp the demon's eyes became.

Len immediately released his hold on the young maiden's hand and as Kaito growled at Len, the young fox dashed and disappeared into the woods.

"Leave from this place and never return!" he shouted at the girl. He turned around and picked up his wash basin.

"But I am lost, I don't know my way out of these woods."

He stopped and hesitated for a moment, "Are you not afraid of me?"

"No," she said smiling.

He turned around and saw her smile. His eyes grew wide. He saw as the girl walked back and picked up the basket she dropped when the fox grabbed her. He approached her as she picked up the herbs and placed them back in her basket.

"Why are you collecting those herbs?" he asked.

"My father is sick," she explained.

He crouched down to her level, "Let me see..."

She blushed to see him so close, his skin looked soft and pale as the moon. As he reached over to pick and observe the herbs she had collected, she noted the long sharp jawline, and his exposed neckline.

He looked over when he felt her stare and it was then that their eyes met.

After they collected everything and placed it into her basket, they both stood up.

"Here, I will give you some water. Only water from this spring contains healing power that can help your father recover from his illness... but you must keep this a secret," he explained.

"Yes I promise," she nodded, "Thank you! I am, Hatsune Miku, daughter of the blacksmith, from Kawa village. (River village).

"Hatsune... Miku...," he whispered as if savoring the words on his lips, "Well, for those that know me, I am Kaito," He picked up his wash basin, "Come, I will prepare the medicine with your herbs at my house."

"Your house?" she asked.

"Are you not afraid of me?" he asked.

She quickly shook her head, "No, of course not... I was just wondering what a demons house is like..."

"It isn't as frightful as you may believe it to be. Humans have exaggerated stories about us demons..."

"Really?" she asked stepping up beside him.

–

Soon enough Miku found herself inside the blue oni's house. The air inside his home filled with the scent of sweet pea and lavender. It cause her to feel rather relaxed and sleepy. Who would expect a demon's house to be sweet and peaceful? She found a futon in the back of the house and just laid her head down for moment. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

Kaito mulled over the plants with a stone wheel rocker under candlelight. Hours passed as he worked. When he was finally finished, he went to present the medicine to her; a bottle of herbs mixed with the scared spring water; to Miku.

When he walked over, he saw her sleeping on his futon. He softly smiled as he placed the bottle aside and knelt down next to her. He smiled as he moved a lock of hair aside and watched her sleep.

She was so beautiful. In that moment, the demon fell in love with her...

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: This is pretty short. I intended this to be longer but life happened. The next one-shot will be more longer. I promise. I also will fufill Ryuusei's request. I will write a one-shot side story of my current Kai/Miku chapter fic: "When the First Love Dies". Please look forward to that in the near future.


	2. Unexpected Partnership

**Story Infomation**

Title: The Unexpected Partnership

Rating: T

Bromance: Kaito/Piko

Universe: Present day; New York City

* * *

><p><em>I met him on New Year's Eve in Times Square. It was my first time there. I lost track of my parents and started to panic. I am slightly claustrophobic, and being swallowed by the pressing crowd caused me to hyperventilate. Something that had never happened to me before. I am just an average teenager, son to middle class parents; suck in a situation that I could have easily avoided. <em>

_It was then when I met him; the pampered son of a millionaire. He pushed the people aside and carried me off bridal-style to his dark blue Porsche. When I woke up I saw him looking at me with a disappointed look on his face. _

_He thought I was a girl. He hoped to have saved me, so then I could have fallen in love with him. Or so it goes. But since I wasn't who he expected to be, that idea was immediately scrapped. _

_Out of such an awkward meeting, I became his friend. _

_Well, for a more accurate term; his assistant, agent, confidant, a Watson to his Sherlock. He found me interesting and so he involved me in his exploits. Exploits that mainly consisted in seducing women. Turns out he's actually a sexaholic, obsessed with the thrill of the conquest. _

_ And his name is Shion Kaito…_

_ It has been three years since I first met him. I'm now eighteen in my senior year of high school. He's twenty one, I see him less often because his father is now involving him more into his business affairs letting me focus more on my school life._

_ But I have to admit. I kinda missed the out of the ordinary adventures. My friend Miki often jokes, "Hey, whatever happened to the guy in the dark blue Porsche?" _

_ Prom is coming up and I still haven't asked out the girl I like to the dance. It's not so much the case of the jitters… well kinda. But actually a little more complicated than that. I've tried to reach him but he's been out of contact for a while. Until one day, after sending a text. I received a response…_

* * *

><p><strong>The Unexpected Partnership<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a brisk spring afternoon. Piko texted him asking if he was able to drop by his place to chat for a bit. He was sure that he, out of all people would be able to help him out of his dilemma.<p>

Piko got off the subway and walked into the nice part of the city. Tall condominium buildings touched the sky as Piko looked down at the slip of paper making sure he was at the right place.

Yup. This is the place.

He walked in and saw the service man standing in the front. He nodded at him and entered the elevator. He met a bellman and asked to be taken to the 25th floor. There was a period of silence between the two of them. When he was finally let off, Piko entered the hallway admiring the lavish décor until finally reaching his destination. He knocked and then waited.

He was looking about when he spotted a beautiful blonde woman walking out of the door next to him. She held a cigarette in one hand and wore red rouge lipstick.

"Quick," she said in a thick Swedish accent, "He will be arriving soon," she clicked open her clutch and pulled out a business card and passed it him, "Just send me an email, don't call me…" she purred. She wore an all black dress that hugged around her sensuous curves, high heeled pumps that complimented the long legs.

Piko expression just died out when he saw Kaito surface at the front door as he buttoned up his loosened blouse.

"No worries, I'm on my way out," he gave her a devilish smirk. "I like you…" she cooed, "It's a shame that you're so young…" she whirled around and started to walk to the elevator which was in Piko's direction. She stopped when she saw him and looked like burglar caught red-handed.

"Don't worry, Hun," Kaito reassured as he locked her apartment, "He's works for me," He purred as he moved his head behind her ear. His tall figure loomed above her.

She just chuckled, "They say the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree…" and with that she walked away swinging her hips as she went. Kaito walked towards his door and shuffled his keychain for the one that opened his apartment. Piko just stood there watching her, the long blonde hair rolled up in curls at the ends.

"She's beautiful," Piko whispered, "How the fuck did you nail something like that?" he silently rasped as Kaito pushed open the door to his place.

Kaito just grinned and rubbed Piko's head till it was a scruffy mop. His flick looked crinkled and fizzed. Piko just shoved him inside and Kaito stumbled forward.

"Whoa!" Kaito called as he managed to control the momentum and stopped before he tumbled forward, "When did you get so strong?" he joked.

"I was never weak, idiot," he puffed as the door shut behind him, "So, answer my question. Who is she, and how in the world did she fall for a douche bag like you?"

"Elementary, Piko" he joked raising up a pointed finger like he usually did, "Her husband is my father's new business partner."

Piko plopped down into the cushioned sofa in the living room. The room was airy and white light from the outside lit up the place in a soft light.

"So let me guess," Piko blurted, "She is a trophy wife married to a fat old geezer, and saw you as temporary plaything."

"You're right about the trophy wife part, but the guy isn't no fat old man." Kaito served himself a shot of scotch and placed the bottle and a spare class on the table, "His name is Allen Smith. He's one of the branch owners of Crypton, the biggest music record label in Japan. They're talking to us about buying out one of our buildings so they can set up shop here in Manhattan." He leaned back and took a shot and placed the glass on the small coffee table.

Kaito was seated next to him. Piko noted that he smelled strongly of women's perfume and cigarettes.

"Ew, did you even take a bath?" Piko said wrinkling his face in disgust.

"Yeah, I did," he explained, "Just a quick shower though," he poured himself another glass, he also filling the second shot glass before he slid it down towards him, "but she was in such a hurry to boot me out, I barely had time to scrub myself…"

"Oh," Piko stared at the glass, "You've never offered me a drink before…" he questioned, "Why now?"

"Ah well, you're nineteen right?" Kaito said with a chuckle, "I think you're man enough for a scotch,"

"Eighteen…" Piko corrected though clenched teeth, "Jeeze, you haven't changed…" his said with a sarcastic smirk, "I don't think you ever will…"

"Ah well, I noticed that_ you_ have, mostly in the physical sense. You've lost most of your shota-like quirks. And you're a lot taller now, too." Kaito leaned back in the sofa and stared the ceiling.

"Really?" Piko asked barely believing him, "Do you think I look less feminine?" he asked, his voice was laced with a hint of hope.

Kaito looked down towards his face, "Nope!" he said with confidence, "That's a trait that's always gonna stay with you." He cheesed.

"Fuck you asshole," he pouted as he crossed his arms.

"My god, it's a compliment!" Kaito exclaimed, "You do have any idea what I would do if I had your body for just one month?"

"Oh I donno, get me AIDS?" Piko didn't look happy at all.

"You're such a pisser. Switch over to that girly side you have, why don't you?" He hissed as he placed his legs on the coffee table. His arm rested on the arm rest as he avoided eye contact with him.

Piko had the biggest urge to just take the glass and splash the drink on him, but he stopped himself realizing that it was a very girly thing to do, and just then hung his head.

He had two ways of acting, or so Kaito declared. Of being rather gentle and friendly to just being how he normally was, dry and sarcastic. It wasn't like he was bipolar or something, actually it was because, he acts differently in front of other people. When he was around people he felt comfortable, he would show his ugly colors. But when it was in general public, or with people he cared about; Piko was sweet and understanding.

He sighed. It wasn't like he was two-faced, it's just, that he didn't want to cause drama. He wanted to live his life and not have people get pissed at him for his rudeness, or his lack of concern over the latest trends. He often would just smile it off and pretend to be interested, just to blend in, and not be a cause of attention. A wallflower within the crowd. He was more of a loner than anything else. But no one would really notice.

Kaito called the "kind side" the girly side, just to poke fun at him. He knew how much it bothered Piko to be called feminine.

After hearing silence from the silver haired youth, Kaito sighed, "Look, I'm sorry okay?" He turned to face him, "Piko, you alright?" He looked down at him with concern when he saw that the boy was unresponsive.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine," Piko picked up his legs and crossed them on the sofa indian-style, "Well, we got seriously off topic… I think we were talking about Allen Smith's wife?" he looked at Kaito.

Kaito nodded as he placed the glass down, "Anna Smith is her name," he smiled, "People call her Sweet Ann," he licked his lips, "I can see why…"

"Oh God, someone shoot me…" Piko groaned.

"What?" Kaito cried, "Jeeze, one day," he began wagging his finger, "You are going to take a bite out of that forbidden fruit and you'll say; '_Damn, and here I was making fun of him_' and you'll come back crawling asking me for advice." He lay back on the sofa again, "So enough about me, what brings you here after two years?"

"Well," Piko fiddled with his fingers; "I'm a senior now, so you know what that means…" he began.

"Prom," came the quick response.

"A girl," Piko added.

"You wanna ask, but you can't," Kaito zinged back.

"She's with someone else," Piko blurted.

"That you're best friends with," Kaito finalized.

"Exactly."

"Ugh… what a cliché." Kaito chuffed a laugh, "So, who's the guy, cuz the last that I remember, you had no friends.

"Times change," Piko hissed, "Get with it. Okay, so he's someone I've always known. His name is Len."

"Oh yeah, I remember him!" cried Kaito, "You're friends with him now?"

"Yeah…" Piko nodded, "We hang out a lot."

A loud shot suddenly rang out. Glass shattered from the windows.

"What the fuck!" Kaito cried out.

"Ughh…!"

Kaito immediately look to the right and saw Piko clutching his gut on his lower right side with his left hand. A rich red color quickly began to flood stain Piko's hand and clothes.

"Piko!" Kaito cried out, "Damnit, are you alright?"

"Get down… idiot" Piko gasp shoving him down to the floor as another bullet just whizzed over their heads.

Kamui Gakupo one of Shion's armed security personnel, knocked down the entrance and rushed inside.

"Young master!" he cried to Kaito, "Are you alright? Get out of here as soon as you can!" He warned, he raised his gun to point toward the opening in the shattered glass, "There is someone sniping you from the building across the street."

"What?" Kaito cried in disbelief.

"Che," Gakupo lowered his weapon from his aim sights, "They're getting away," he snatched up a phone that doubled as a radio receiver, "Sakine," He spoke, a voice that was a strong assertive tone, "The sniper is making a run for it, make sure to cover the ground parameter of the building."

Meiko's voice could be heard delivering an assertive reply, "I'm on it!"

Gakupo walked up to Kaito who was using a kitchen towel to cover Piko's bullet wound.

"Call an ambulance!" Kaito commanded, "He won't stop bleeding!"

Piko in spite of the pain he was feeling, started to laugh.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't pull the call through just yet, we can't afford to lose track of the assassin."

"Who is trying to kill me?" Kaito asked bewildered.

Gakupo sighed, "That's what we're trying to find out…"

"Always… always something like this, always happens… I should have known," chuckled Piko.

Kaito looked at him, "Don't talk, I don't think you realized that you've actually been shot."

But Piko kept talking, "Ever since the beginning, Kaito, you've always been the big shot that sucks up everybody's time and attention. Always… I had thoughts of talking to you and then going home… but now this… who would have known?" He placed his hand over Kaito's that was covered in his own blood, "Kaito… I'm bleeding, am I…?"

"No," Kaito reassured, "You'll be fine," he looked at Gakupo, "We can't just stay here!"

Gakupo sighed, "I'll contact Gumi, we can possibly escape with her," he picked up his phone once more, "Let's just hope we won't be followed."

–

"Where am I?"

Piko woke up in the hospital, when he tried to get up he felt a sharp pain forcing him to lie back down.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there buddy!"

Piko looked to the side and saw Kaito there, a shadow of a smile traced across his lips, "How do you feel?"

"How do you think I feel?" he roared, "I took a fucking bullet! A bullet that was meant for you!"

At this Kaito laughed, "Well, it proves that you truly are an invaluable friend."

"You better be fucking joking," he huffed turning his head aside.

"But honestly, I still have no idea what the fuck happened back there," Kaito who sat on a chair on Piko's bedside folded his hands under his chin in thought.

"I better not be a part of this…" Piko growled.

"Of course you're not." Kaito sat back in his chair and crossed his legs, "I'm covering all your medical expenses and right after you get better you'll be sent right back home."

Piko remained silent. His head was still turned away from him.

"And just for precautionary measures, I'm going to have one of my people watch over you for several weeks. It will be as if it never happened."

There was a period of silence in the room. Piko mind circled with thoughts of his own.

"What time is it?" Piko asked.

"It's eleven thirty at night,"

"Did you find out who tried to shoot you?"

"Don't worry about it. You said you don't want to be involved right?" Kaito replied casually, "I might come off as a smart ass, but I'm not heartless. You're my friend and the only one that actually puts up with me…" He sighed as he stood up from his chair.

Piko turned his head and looked at him. Kaito noticed that he didn't look as annoyed as he was when he woke up. Instead a rather quiet and a steady expression showed through Piko's eyes.

"Piko, I'm sorry… I'm sorry about everything."

Piko saw how Kaito just stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned around to look outside the hospital window. He knew that Kaito had moments when he would take off his mask and reveal his true self. This was one of those moments.

"After I first met you… I don't know… there was something you had that reminded me of myself," Kaito stared at the waxing moon, "Pissy, annoyed, kinda mad at everything, mostly at myself. I was a very angry kid when I was small."

"You… angry? That's a funny thought," Piko mused.

Kaito looked back with a sly smirk, "I know right? But it's true. I hate everything. Everyone. Because I was always alone. I spent my childhood without friends, everything was arranged. Everything was given to me on my request. But friends aren't something that you _just arrange_. They are _made_. Because of my behavior and attitude, many kids my age couldn't stand being by me.

Those that did, well, they had their reasons. But I knew it was never for my sake. But for self interest. But then, after always getting scolded by my father, I decided not to care anymore. To just do whatever…"

"And thus enters the carefree side to your personality," Piko added.

Kaito just laughed, "Ah, yeah." His eyes softened, "But inside I still hold that anger. That frustration. When I met you. I remembered that part of myself that still lurks inside of me. And that's when it _scared_ me…" Kaito sighed before continuing, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, that I wanted to take that scowl off your face. I wanted you to have a friend. Make you feel like you're not alone, you know? Perhaps, I was doing it more for my own sake. Maybe helping you would just wipe out this dark pit inside of me.

But, I know that I have always been nothing but an annoyance to you. I know that. But I liked hanging out with you, bugging you… and most of all putting a smile on your face. Because somehow it makes me smile, it makes me feel better about myself. I know, I'm probably freaking you out with all this mushy stuff…" Kaito placed a hand over his face, in slight embarrassment.

Piko pulled the covers over his head, "You're not annoying."

Kaito looked over to him. Piko continued to talk, his face covered by the sheets.

"You're troublesome. You're spoiled, you're selfish. You're full of yourself, and you think you can get away with anything..." Piko pulled down the cover to reveal his face. His cheeks were red as his eyebrows were knitted in an annoyed somewhat flustered look, "But you're my friend. Sure, you're a bother, but I don't mind being with you… it's actually kind of fun."

Kaito rubbed the back of his head, totally not expecting such a response, "Piko… I guess getting shot really loosened up several screws," he joked.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm being serious," Piko barked, "And I was lying about not wanting being part of this… we gotta figure out who the hell would waste their time trying to put a bullet through your head."

"Whoa whoooa." Kaito raised an eyebrow, "This is **my** business, and it's really dangerous. I don't want you to get tied up to this."

"Look at me!" Piko cried, "I got shot!"

"I know, I know, you said that before." Kaito rolled his eyes.

"I'm already involved! If you're sending people to watch me, then you must suspect that maybe they'd want to take me down as well."

"It's just precautionary measures! There's no thought to it!" said Kaito, feeling exasperated, "Jeeze relax, Piko. I'll be fine."

Piko huffed as he tucked the sheets under his arms, "If I could get up right now, I would be beating you with a metal bat."

"Heh, I'd like to see you try it, short stuff."

"I'm not short! I grew like fuckin five inches!"

"What can I say? Old habits die hard," Kaito laughed.

Just then, Kamui Gakupo who was standing outside of the doorway walked inside, "Young Master, it's rather late. We should get going."

Kaito sighed.

"Go ahead, get outta here," hissed Piko.

"I'll miss you too, buddy," Kaito replied with a smirk.

Piko watched out of the corner of his eye, as they both left. He could hear Kaito whining out in the hallway about stopping by a late night donut shop. After there was no sign of him, Piko exhaled and turned on his side. It was a bit painful to adjust his body.

* * *

><p><em>I don't mind being alone. Or at least that is how I feel. I don't like to bother people. But the truth is, I wanted to have that someone who could put up with that awful side of me. Someone that would put up with me no matter what…<em>

_ But never, never, in a thousand lifetimes, could I have imagined. Could have imagined some hot shot womanizer I met three years ago will actually become that type of invaluable friend. The person that would do anything for me, and that I in turn, would do anything for. _

_ My partner._

_ My unexpected partner._

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Bromance is a beautiful thing... but if you enjoy it as another possibility meh, to each their own right? I will be exploring different personifications of Kaito. Please look forward to more one-shots, I will be posting in the future. In the meanwhile tell me what you think. And what would like to see from me in the future.

- Zerolr -


End file.
